Prisioneros del destino
by Valerie Grimm
Summary: Cuando nace un hijo de la unión de un humano y un hombre lobo, el ser resultante sólo obtiene la aceptación del clan si se convierte en Cazador y se dedica a perseguir y a exterminar a los licántropos fuera de la ley que han adquirido gusto por la carne humana. Con ello, no sólo demuestran su fuerza, sino también la voluntad de matar en nombre de los que han jurado proteger .
1. Chapter 1

Bueeeeno, les vengo con otra historia adaptada.. y es que en fanfiction en serio hacen falta historias de Mira y Laxus, que son uno de mis ships favoritos…. Disfruten.

El Cazador se encontraba en la acera, al final de la calle, escudriñando la casa silenciosa que se alzaba entre un grupo de árboles. Estaba impaciente, de mal humor, y la tensión de sus músculos aumentaba segundo tras segundo.

—Entra, díselo y sácala de ahí de una maldita vez —se dijo en voz baja.

Sus palabras, roncas, se perdieron en la brisa otoñal de Maryland, cuyo frío intenso se cerraba sobre sus hombros como el abrazo de una amante helada.

Era un plan sencillo, pero Laxus Dreyar sabía que en ese caso no había nada fácil. Con otra mujer, no habría surgido ningún problema; con aquélla sí.

Suspiró lentamente y caminó hasta el espaldar de la enredadera que se encaramaba al porche delantero. El destello dorado de una farola antigua rompía la oscuridad de la noche y las nubes de tormenta se fueron cerrando sobre la luna hasta que sólo filtraron unos pocos rayos de luz pálida y etérea.

Se concentró en contener la rabia y el hambre que recorrían sus venas, adoptó una actitud indiferente y, por fin, alzó una mano. Después, con un movimiento rápido, llamó a la puerta con los nudillos; su piel morena contrastaba con la pintura blanca.

La parte racional de su mente aceptaba el hecho de que habría preferido estar en cualquier otro lugar del mundo antes que allí, en el doMirailio de Mirajane Strauss; por desgracia, la parte peligrosa y animal de su naturaleza estaba deseando encontrarse de nuevo con la provocativa bruja cajún.

La había conocido dos semanas antes, en la boda de un compañero del clan de los Cazadores, Gray Fullbuster; y aunque Laxus apreciaba la belleza como el que más, le pareció que aquella mujer era más bella de lo normal, casi demasiado bella, con ese cuerpo exuberante, ese cabello largo y blanco de rizos suaves que le caía hasta la mitad de la espalda, esos rasgos perfectos y unos ojos tan grandes y de un color azul tan oscuro que cualquier hombre se habría sentido hipnotizado por ellos.

Si sólo hubiera sido una cara bonita, Laxus la habría olvidado enseguida; era su olor lo que le estaba volviendo loco.

El viento del otoño arreciaba en mitad de la noche. Laxus olisqueó el aire al captar la fragancia suave de Mirajane, una fragancia absolutamente única, que ninguna colonia podía imitar.

De repente, su máscara de indiferencia estalló en mil pedazos bajo una oleada de calor interno. Laxus supuso que la expresión de su cara mostraría una mezcla de deseo y de disgusto por su debilidad, y pensó que tendría suerte si ella no salía corriendo en cuanto lo viera.

—No me extrañaría en absoluto —se dijo.

Laxus siempre salía perdiendo en la comparación con algunos de sus compañeros del clan de los Cazadores. Mientras que Lyon Vastia era el más encantador de todos, el buen chico, él venía a ser el equivalente de un perro de presa: grande y de rasgos amenazadores, asustaba a cualquiera, y no había tenido más remedio que acostumbrarse a ello.

Sin embargo, nunca había deseado ser distinto. Sólo deseaba no haber visto nunca a aquella bruja cajún; no haber posado sus ojos en aquella sonrisa sexy, de sirena, capaz de seducir a cualquier hombre.

Preocupado con la perspectiva de verla, intentó convencerse de que no era para tanto. Sólo tenía que entrar, darle la noticia y marcharse de allí como alma que llevaba el diablo antes de que su aroma se le subiera a la cabeza.

Se frotó la nuca y se preguntó por qué tardaría tanto en abrir. Un perro ladró en la calle y Laxus frunció el ceño, mirando a su alrededor. Aquel barrio limpio y elegante, de casas con jardines y vallas blancas, le resultaba tan absolutamente ajeno que se sintió incómodo y casi culpable, como un monstruo que hubiera entrado en un mundo de fantasía.

De todas formas, siempre se ponía muy nervioso cuando iba a la ciudad. El hombre que había en él odiaba las multitudes y el ruido y prefería la soledad de las montañas, donde vivían los miembros del clan de los Cazadores. El lobo que había en él se sentía frustrado por la sobrecarga sensorial del mundo urbano; se sentía encerrado y deseaba librarse de su humanidad, aullar y correr a esconderse bajo el manto agradable de la luna.

La lucha permanente entre sus dos instintos, particularmente intensa cuando se encontraba en la civilización, lo ponía tenso e inquieto.

Y ahora, por si eso fuera poco, tenía que enfrentarse a Mirajane.

La perspectiva resultaba absolutamente aterradora.

—Estás tentando a la suerte, como tu padre —dijo en voz baja—. Lo último que te conviene en este mundo es acercarte a ella.

Como para confirmar lo que ya sabía, el aire volvió a llevarle el aroma de Mirajane. Olía tan bien que deseó gemir, echar la puerta abajo, hacerle el amor y fingir que había olvidado los motivos por los que no podía tocarla.

Quería reclamarla para él. Quería morderla. Quería hundir los colmillos en su delicada garganta, sentir su carne entre los dientes y dejarse llevar por el sabor de su sangre mientras se situaba entre sus piernas y la penetraba con fuerza y hasta el fondo. Quería el pacto de sangre.

Apretó los puños, completamente dominado por la ansiedad, y ahogó un gemido ronco y bajo de frustración.

Él era uno de los protectores del clan de los Crestas Plateadas, un Cazador de licántropos asesinos, los hombres lobo fuera de la ley. Su madre era humana y su padre hombre lobo, pero a diferencia de sus compañeros Cazadores, Laxus sabía que, en muchos sentidos, él estaba más cerca de ser un monstruo que de ser un hombre. En circunstancias normales, conseguía mantener el equilibrio entre sus dos partes, pero la mujer que vivía en aquella casa destrozaba su concentración y aumentaba su tensión hasta niveles indiscutiblemente peligrosos.

Además, durante muchos meses, Laxus había negado a su bestia los placeres físicos que la alimentaban. Y cuando comprendió que su celibato impuesto había sido un error, ya era demasiado tarde: estaba tan fuera de sí que no se atrevió a acostarse con ninguna mujer porque tenía miedo de no poder controlar al animal salvaje que llevaba en su interior.

Fue entonces cuando Mirajane Strauss apareció y le hizo descubrir el verdadero miedo, lo que verdaderamente se sentía al vivir en un infierno. Cada segundo que pasaba a su lado era un segundo que lo acercaba más y más a perder totalmente el control.

—Tienes que ir a casa, abrir una botella de whisky y encontrar la manera de olvidarla —se dijo.

Cerró los ojos, alzó el puño de nuevo y volvió a llamar a la puerta, pero con más fuerza que antes. Una ráfaga de viento frío le revolvió el pelo y tuvo que apartárselo de la cara.

Tomó aire y llamó insistentemente. El lobo feroz estaba a punto de dominarlo y de destrozar el mundo dulce y encantador de Mirajane.

Por fin, oyó pasos y el sonido de un cerrojo al abrirse. Laxus se metió las manos en los bolsillos e intentó tranquilizarse para decir lo que tenía que decir y marcharse rápidamente. Pero no iba a ser fácil. Estaba allí para informar a Mirajane de que su hermano, o más bien el hermano que había conocido hasta entonces, ya no existía. El chico al que había criado se había marchado para siempre.

Laxus maldijo su suerte por tener que ser precisamente él quien se lo dijera. Al cabo de unos instantes, la puerta se abrió.

**Dieciocho horas después…**

Mirajane Strauss sintió el miedo en la punta de lengua, con un sabor tan amargo como una aspirina, pero más intenso y desagradable. Tuvo que echar mano de toda su fuerza de voluntad para recordarse que los Strauss nunca se acobardaban fácilmente. Había crecido en los pantanos de Luisiana y estaba acostumbrada a las historias de fantasmas, vampiros y hombres lobo.

Sin embargo, aquello era distinto. La frontera entre la fantasía y la realidad se había derrumbado dos semanas antes, cuando su hermano y ella conocieron el secreto que se ocultaba en las montañas del este, a unas pocas horas de viaje desde Covington, la localidad de Maryland donde vivían: los hombres lobo no eran una invención. Existían de verdad. Los había buenos y los había malos. Los había mucho más diabólicos y monstruosos que los propios seres humanos y también los había heroicos y altruistas.

La mejor amiga de Mirajane, Juvia Loxar, se había enamorado de uno de esos hombres lobo heroicos, Gray Fullbuster. Gray formaba parte de un grupo selecto, el clan de los Cazadores, que se dedicaba a perseguir y a dar muerte a los hombres lobo que asesinaban a humanos, los «descontrolados» o «fuera de la ley», como los denominaban. Vivían en un lugar conocido como «el callejón de los Cazadores» y protegían a la élite de los de su especie, el clan de los Crestas Plateadas.

Los Strauss estaban bajo protección de los Cazadores desde que un hombre lobo descontrolado había aparecido en la vida de Juvia. Bacchus y Cana Alberona, dos compañeros de Gray, los habían estado vigilando y protegiendo; Mirajane se había acostumbrado a su presencia y hasta habían entablado cierta amistad, sin que sintiera ningún temor por su condición de hombres lobo. Pero lo de aquella noche era distinto. Estaba aterrorizada.

Bajo la luz de la luna, el viento de otoño silbó en sus oídos y le pareció un espectro que le susurraba secretos importantes. Respiró por la nariz e inhaló el aroma del bosque; necesitaba concentrarse en algo familiar, conocido, para recuperar su equilibrio habitual y resistirse al terror.

Sin embargo, el olor a pino y a tierra mojada se mezclaba con otro terriblemente denso y animal, tan contundente que casi la dejó sin aliento. No sabía lo que era, pero supo lo que significaba: que estaban preparados. Los Crestas Plateadas se disponían a iniciar la ceremonia.

Contempló la enorme hoguera que ardía en el extremo más alejado del claro, lamiendo el cielo con sus llamas rojas. Ni las propias estrellan brillaban tanto en el firmamento del este. Además del fuego, lo único que rompía la oscuridad de la noche era la luz de la luna.

A su alrededor, las montañas permanecían en un silencio cerrado, sólo interrumpido por unos sonidos más animales que humanos. Estaba en las tierras del clan de los Crestas Plateadas, y los hombres lobo se empezaban a impacientar por la espera.

Mirajane mantuvo la mirada en las llamas, consciente de que muchos de ellos se habían transformado en hombres lobo y permanecían como sombras monstruosas en los límites del bosque.

De no haber sido por la presencia de sus amigos, habría pensado que se encontraba en el infierno. Pero no estaba sola. Gray permanecía a su izquierda y Juvia a su derecha, agarrándola de la mano para darle ánimos.

Le pareció asombroso que su mejor amiga, quien siempre había tenido miedo de todo lo oscuro, se hubiera casado con un hombre que aullaba a la luna. Pero estaba profundamente enamorada de Gray, a quien adoraba y respetaba a la vez; y en cuanto a él, no había duda alguna de que profesaba un amor igualmente intenso por su esposa.

Juvia le habló en ese momento con voz suave, como si intentara tranquilizar a un animal asustado:

—Todo saldrá bien. Gray no permitirá que a Elfman le ocurra nada malo. Te lo prometo.

Mirajane sintió el impulso de llorar, pero se contuvo. No podía creer que su hermano, de apenas diecinueve años de edad, se enfrentara a ese destino. Lo había mordido un hombre lobo y ya no era un ser humano, sino una mezcla de hombre y bestia, como los propios Cazadores.

La noche anterior, Elfman estaba en el hospital, donde trabajaba como guardia de seguridad. Mirajane se encontraba en casa, disfrutando de un merecido descanso después de un largo día de trabajo en la tienda, cuando Cana Alberona los llamó a Bacchus y a ella por teléfono y les dijo que Elfman había salido del hospital de improviso, por la puerta trasera, y que se había marchado en su coche antes de que pudiera evitarlo.

Mirajane no entendió que su hermano se comportara de ese modo. Sabía el peligro que corrían.

A ella sólo se le ocurrió un motivo para que quisiera librarse de la vigilancia de Alberona, el motivo que se confirmaría después: Evergreen.

Evergreen era la joven mujer lobo, de dieciocho años de edad, que la semana anterior había descubierto el cadáver de una mujer asesinada por un hombre lobo. Antes de volver a Shadow Peak, donde residían los miembros del clan de los Crestas Plateadas, pasó varios días con ellos. Elfman y Evergreen se hicieron amigos a pesar de las advertencias de Mirajane, quien le aconsejó que mantuviera las distancias, pero su hermano no le hizo caso.

Tras recibir la llamada de Cana, Bacchus se puso en contacto con el resto de los Cazadores e iniciaron la búsqueda. Esa misma noche, Laxus Dreyar se presentó en su casa y le dio la noticia:

—Elfman sigue vivo —les explicó a Bacchus y a Mirajane—. Evergreen ha aparecido con él en Shadow Peak hace media hora… aún la están interrogando, pero está histérica. Por lo visto, llamó a Elfman para que la acompañara a un concierto porque tenía la sensación de que la estaban siguiendo a ella y a unas amigas… Y como Elfman sabía que Alberona no se apartaría de él, salió por la puerta de atrás y le dio esquinazo.

El Cazador se detuvo un momento antes de continuar. Su voz sonaba entrecortada y seca.

—Elfman intentó convencer a Evergreen para que se marchara a casa con él, pero en ese momento los atacaron… Están con vida de milagro, porque casualmente se produjo un accidente de tráfico en la misma calle y el agresor salió corriendo al oír las sirenas de la policía. A Evergreen le entró el pánico y condujo directamente hasta la casa de sus padres, que notificaron lo sucedido a la Liga de los AnLyonos. Elfman está bajo su custodia desde entonces.

Mirajane se quedó helada y no pudo articular palabra mientras Bacchus hablaba con su compañero. Laxus se marchó tan rápidamente como había llegado, dejando a Bacchus con la misión de explicarle que Elfman permanecería en una celda de Shadow Peak hasta que sufriera su primera transformación, lo que normalmente ocurría en la siguiente luna llena. En cuanto se manifestaran los primeros síntomas, la Liga de los AnLyonos Jiemmanizaría la ceremonia habitual para los novicios.

Bacchus la llevó entonces al callejón de los Cazadores, un lugar que se encontraba varios kilómetros al sur de Shadow Peak. Mirajane pasó esa noche y el día siguiente con Juvia y Gray, en su casa, hasta que los llamaron y les indicaron que debían dirigirse al claro que utilizaban para ese tipo de ceremonias, situado a medio camino entre Shadow Peak y el callejón.

Por fin había llegado el momento.

Mirajane estaba tan tensa que tuvo miedo de vomitar el té que Juvia le había preparado antes de salir. El miedo la dominaba hasta el punto de rodearla por completo, como si un monstruo se la hubiera tragado y estuviera en su estómago. Era una sensación espantosa, de pesadilla. Y supo que los hombres lobo podían oler su temor.

Pero tenía que ser firme. Tenía que ser fuerte por Elfman. No podía dejarse llevar por la debilidad.

Al pensar en su hermano, sintió un pinchazo de impotencia. En ese momento, sintió la mirada del Cazador que le había llevado la noticia a su casa, del hombre lobo que la hacía sentirse estremecida y extrañamente incómoda cada vez que se veían.

Laxus.

Su boca pronunció su nombre, pero sin sonido.

Él la miraba de soslayo, como si no quisiera que Mirajane se diera cuenta; pero eso era imposible. Cuando Laxus entraba en la misma habitación que ella, Mirajane sentía su presencia física como una caricia y todos sus sentidos se aguzaban; tenía el cuerpo de un guerrero, lleno de cicatrices, pero le parecía el hombre más atractivo que había conocido en su vida; duro, muy masculino, lleno de testosterona.

Mirajane había hecho todo lo posible por dejar de pensar en él, aunque sin éxito. Ni el propio Freed Justine, su ex novio, le había resultado tan deseable. Y eso que había estado enamorada de él.

Al parecer, su buen juicio en materia de relaciones era bastante dudoso. Cuando aparecía el amor, estaba tan ciega como una rapaz con una caperuza.

Ni siquiera había conseguido que Freed se alejara de ella; le había explicado una y otra vez que lo suyo había terminado y que no quería saber nada de él, pero él insistía tanto que se había convertido en una molestia permanente.

Justo entonces, Mirajane cayó en la cuenta de que ni siquiera recordaba la cara de Freed cuando estaba cerca de Laxus. El Cazador se encontraba a su izquierda, a no más de un metro de Gray.

La primera vez que lo vio, llevaba un esmoquin negro; aquella noche se había puesto unos vaqueros oscuros, una camiseta negra y unas botas del mismo color. La luna iluminaba su rostro y daba un tono más pálido de lo normal a la cicatriz en forma de rayo que le cruzaba el ojo.

El día anterior, cuando se marchó de su casa como si hablar con ella le resultara enojoso, Mirajane pensó que no estaría presente en la ceremonia. Pero se había equivocado. Estaba allí, tan poderoso y oscuro como siempre, aparentemente tranquilo a pesar de toda la furia y la violencia que yacían bajo su máscara de serenidad.

Mirajane notó la fuerza de la bestia que llevaba en su interior y se alegró de que estuviera de su lado. Laxus Dreyar no era hombre que nadie quisiera tener como enemigo.

Se lamió el labio inferior y se resistió al impulso de acercarse a él y de calmar su tensión. De repente, los movimientos de los hombres lobo cesaron. Gray olisqueó el aire y dijo:

—Los miembros de la Liga están a punto de llegar.

Mirajane vio unas antorchas que brillaban entre los árboles del bosque, acercándose poco a poco.

La luz se volvió más intensa. Poco después apareció un hombre lobo de ojos amarillos, y tras él, el primero de los miembros de la Liga de los AnLyonos: un hombre fuerte y alto, de cabello castaño claro, canoso en las sienes, que caminaba con el ceño fruncido.

—Es Makarov —murmuró Juvia—, recientemente nombrado presidente de la Liga y mejor amigo del padre de Gray.

Al ver a un segundo hombre, considerablemente más joven que Makarov, añadió:

—A él ya lo conoces. Es Natsu. Os presentamos el día de la boda.

A pesar de ser miembro de la Liga de los AnLyonos, Natsu Dragneel siempre había sido un buen amigo y el mejor aliado de los Cazadores; tanto era así que había oficiado de padrino en la boda de Juvia. Pero sus relaciones se habían complicado durante las semanas anteriores porque Natsu se encontraba en una posición muy difícil, atrapado entre su lealtad a los dos clanes.

El resto de los miembros de la Liga salieron del bosque y se situaron junto a Makarov. Mirajane se fijó en un hombre lobo que era famoso por odiar tanto a los seres humanos como a los propios Cazadores: Jiemma, el principal sospechoso de los asesinatos de mujeres y el motivo por el que Elfman había permanecido bajo protección de Gray y los suyos incluso después de que lograran dar muerte a Rufus Lohr. Gray temía que intentara atacar a Elfman o a ella misma para dañar con ello a los propios Cazadores; y por lo visto, tenía razón.

Jiemma era un hombre alto, de rasgos aristocráticos que resultaban aún más duros bajo la luz de las antorchas. Debía de haber sido muy atractivo, como sus hijos, pero había acumulado tanta furia y tanto odio a lo largo de los años que sus arrugas lo afeaban profundamente. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Mirajane lo estaba mirando, clavó sus ojos en ella. Estaban llenos de desprecio.

Segundos más tarde aparecieron dos hombres lobo, completamente transformados. Tiraban de unas cadenas cuya parte posterior se perdía en la oscuridad del bosque, pero Mirajane supo que el hombre al que habían encadenado no era otro que su hermano, Elfman.

—No, no puede ser… —dijo.

—Sé fuerte, Mirajane —intervino Gray—. Elfman necesita que seas fuerte.

Mirajane se sintió al borde del desmayo cuando Elfman apareció, pero Gray y Juvia la agarraron a tiempo.

Lo llevaban encadenado como si fuera un animal.

Mirajane sintió una furia incontrolable al ver a su hermano de ese modo, caminando con dificultades, sin más ropa que unos calzoncillos y con la piel llena de sangre y suciedad. Su cabello blanco le caía sobre los ojos. Llevaba las manos juntas, atadas con la misma cadena que se cerraba alrededor de su garganta como el collar de un perro, y tenía el pecho lleno de heridas de zarpazos y de dentelladas.

La profundidad de su horror la dejó paralizada.

—Te prometo que se pondrá bien, Mira —insistió su mejor amiga en un susurro—. Mira a tu alrededor… muchos de nuestros amigos están aquí. Pase lo que pase durante la ceremonia, no permitirán que le hagan daño.

La afirmación de Juvia la dejó perpleja. Estaba tan alterada por las dificultades de su hermano y hasta por la presencia de Laxus que no se había fijado en los demás. Pero su amiga tenía razón.

Miró a su alrededor y vio a Loke Regulus, el mejor amigo de Gray, y a su compañera, Aries. También estaban Orga y Minerva Nana, los hijos de Jiemma, además de Bacchus, Cana y Lyon, que parecían haber hecho acto de presencia en bloque para presionar al clan de los Crestas Plateadas.

A pesar de su preocupación y de su nerviosismo, Mirajane supo que los sucesos de aquella noche iban mucho más allá de la suerte de su hermano. El clan de los Crestas Plateadas debía tomar una decisión, y era evidente que los hombres lobo de Shadow Peak se dividirían entre los que estaban dispuestos a ponerse del lado de los Cazadores y de la justicia y los que preferían dejarse cegar por las distorsiones de Jiemma Nana y los suyos.

Elfman sólo era la excusa. Y parecía muy asustado.

En ese momento, uno de sus guardianes tiró tan fuerte de la cadena que el hermano de Mirajane cayó de rodillas al suelo. Ella se soltó inmediatamente de Juvia y corrió a su encuentro.

—¡Dejadlo en paz! —gritó.

Un segundo después, sintió que un brazo terriblemente fuerte se cerraba alrededor de su cintura y la alzaba en vilo.

—¡Suéltame, maldita sea! —protestó.

El hombre lobo que había provocado la caída de Elfman se acercó a su víctima y le gritó que se levantara; pero el joven estaba tan débil que tuvo que apoyar los brazos en el suelo. Ya no tenía fuerzas ni para sostenerse de rodillas. De sus heridas manaba tanta sangre que se formó un charco a su alrededor.

Mirajane clavó las uñas en el brazo que la aferraba y golpeó a su captor con puños y piernas.

—Basta ya —le ordenó la voz ronca—. No lo ayudarás en nada si pierdes la paciencia. Te doy mi palabra de honor de que tu hermano sobrevivirá a la ceremonia de esta noche; pero, por favor, mantén la calma.

—¡No! —gritó, demasiado histérica como para atenerse a razones—. ¡Sois monstruos! ¡Todos vosotros lo sois! ¡Mirad lo que le habéis hecho! ¡Cómo os atrevéis! ¿Cómo os atrevéis…?

El brazo se cerró un poco más sobre ella, atenazándola tanto que la dejó sin aliento y sin habla a la vez.

—Cállate o sólo conseguirás que os maten a tu hermano y a ti. Y no lo voy a permitir. No lo voy a permitir —afirmó la voz ronca—. ¿Me entiendes, Strauss? ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?

Uno de los hombres lobo se acercó a Elfman, lo agarró del pelo y lo obligó a levantarse por la fuerza. Algunos de los hombres lobos gruñeron con desaprobación; otros se pusieron a aullar como pidiendo que el espectáculo empezara de una vez.

—Maldita sea… suéltame. Los voy a matar a todos. Los voy a matar por haberse atrevido a tocar a mi hermano…

—¡Ya es suficiente! —bramó la voz ronca—. Te descuartizarían antes de que lograras acercarte a él. Y no podría quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras acaban con tu vida.

De repente, entre toda la desesperación y la angustia que inundaban su alma, Mirajane reconoció la voz de su captor.

Era Laxus.

La mantenía apretada contra su poderoso pecho, de espaldas, y tan alto que sus pies ni siquiera tocaban el suelo.

Mirajane gimió y se puso a sollozar.

—Suéltame, te lo ruego… tengo que ayudar a mi hermano. Por favor —acertó a decir—. Suéltame, Laxus. Deja que me vaya…

Él murmuró algo contra su cabello y Mirajane pensó que no lo había entendido bien, que la furia y el miedo la mantenían tan fuera de sí que empezaba a imaginar cosas.

Pero Laxus había dicho exactamente lo que ella había entendido: «Nunca».


	2. Chapter 2

Laxus se preguntó qué estaba haciendo y se maldijo para sus adentros por tener tan poco control de sus emociones en lo tocante a Mirajane. Se había jurado que aquella noche se quedaría en casa; pero cuando Lyon llamó a su puerta, de camino a la ceremonia, no se pudo resistir.

Temía que le pasara algo malo, y antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, se sorprendió siguiendo a su compañero hasta el claro donde el clan de los Crestas Plateadas dirimía sus asuntos. Unos asuntos que se resolvían mejor en plena naturaleza que en las civilizadas calles de Shadow Peak.

Pero eso era lo de menos. Una vez más, se había demostrado incapaz de mantenerse alejado de Mirajane Strauss. Su determinación no había durado ni un solo día.

Desgraciadamente, sus deseos y debilidades también carecían de importancia. Por mucho que le gustara, ella no se interesaría nunca por un hombre como él, cargado de cicatrices y de experiencias tan duras que ya no le importaba lo que pensaran los demás. Sabía que algunas mujeres se sentían atraídas por su poder, pero también sabía que le tenían miedo por su tamaño y que recurrían a ese mismo miedo para aumentar su placer cuando se encontraban haciendo el amor con alguien que las podía despedazar sin dificultad alguna.

A esas alturas de su vida, estaba harto de que lo usaran y se aprovecharan de él. Y estaba harto de las mujeres. Por mucho que su cuerpo las necesitara con desesperación.

Laxus había decidido mantenerse alejado de ella, pero en el fondo sabía que, al final, se presentaría en la ceremonia. Mirajane era una mujer de carácter, muy capaz de meterse en líos de los que después no podría salir, y tenía que estar presente para poder ayudarla.

Incluso en ese momento, estando fuera de sí, atraía la atención de los hombres lobo, que la miraban con deseo. Su combinación de belleza y atrevimiento podía costarle cara. Estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse a todo el clan con tal de ayudar a su hermano, y Laxus se preguntó si Elfman sería consciente de lo afortunado que era por tener a alguien que lo quería hasta el punto de arriesgar su vida por él.

Mirajane Strauss era mucho más que una cara bonita y un cuerpo por el que muchos hombres serían capaces de matar.

Laxus quiso soltarla y marcharse tan lejos de ella como le fuera posible, pero sus brazos no lo obedecieron. Por el contrario, la abrazó con más fuerza y se concentró en el contacto de sus suaves curvas. Había fantaseado muchas veces con la posibilidad de tocarla, de hundir la cara en su cabello y de aspirar su aroma.

Quiso lamerla. Por todas partes. Y ya había bajado la cabeza para rozarle el pelo con los labios cuando recordó el lugar donde estaban y lo que él estaba a punto de hacer.

Se maldijo en silencio y recobró el control de sus emociones. No esperaba que el simple hecho de aferrarla con un brazo pudiera resultar tan peligroso. Todas y cada una de las células de su cuerpo le gritaban que la reclamara para él y que asumiera la verdad de su deseo.

—¿Laxus?

El sonido de la voz de Gray rompió el hechizo. Su amigo se había acercado y estaba a su izquierda, a pocos metros de distancia. Parecía haber notado su tensión y sus dudas.

—No te preocupes, Mase —afirmó, mientras retrocedía con ella hacia los Cazadores—. Lo tengo bajo control.

Ella se mantuvo en silencio y no intentó resistirse. Laxus la dejó en el suelo, pero sin soltarla, y Mirajane se limitó a permanecer allí, apoyada contra su pecho, mientras observaba a su hermano con impotencia.

Él se preguntó si le habrían explicado en qué consistía la ceremonia de iniciación. De un momento a otro, Elfman Strauss experimentaría su primera transformación en hombre lobo. El primer cambio era el más difícil; se necesitaba una enorme fortaleza mental y física para resistirlo, y sólo los humanos más fuertes sobrevivían.

Laxus esperaba que lo consiguiera. Porque si no lo conseguía, si su cuerpo rechazaba la conversión en hombre lobo, las normas de la ceremonia exigían que se le diera muerte. Entonces, los Cazadores se verían obligados a intervenir en su defensa y Jiemma Nana y los suyos les plantarían cara.

Justo en ese momento, Jiemma miró a sus hijos con desaprobación y clavó la vista en Aries, la bruja del clan de los Crestas Plateadas.

—Ya veo con quién están tus lealtades —se burló.

Aries había sucedido a su madre en el puesto de bruja del clan, pero también era la compañera de Loke Regulus, otro Cazador.

La bruja no se amilanó ante el miembro de la Liga de los AnLyonos, que la miraba con odio.

—Puedes estar segura de que voy a exigir tu dimisión —continuó él—. A nuestro clan le irá mejor sin ti. Te has asociado con seres inferiores e impuros… Sinceramente, me sorprende que hayas tenido el valor de presentarte aquí.

—Y después de lo que pasó la semana pasada, a mí me sorprende que te atrevas a hablarle de ese modo a mi compañera —intervino Loke.

El Cazador dio un paso adelante como si estuviera más que dispuesto a destrozar a Jiemma Nana. Laxus conocía bien a su amigo y sabía que lo habría hecho sin dudarlo.

La semana anterior, Aries había estado a punto de morir por orden de Jiemma; Loke quiso matarlo entonces, pero Orga intervino y evitó que cometiera ese error: si lo hubiera matado, la Liga de los AnLyonos lo habría condenado a muerte y Laxus y los suyos habrían perdido a un hombre al que habían acabado queriendo como a un hermano.

—¿Me estás amenazando? —preguntó Jiemma.

El hombre lobo estaba deseando que Loke perdiera los estribos y atacara, porque así tendría una excusa para acabar con él y con todos los Cazadores aprovechando su influencia política en la Liga.

Antes de que Loke pudiera reaccionar, Laxus le puso una mano en el hombro y Aries se acercó a él y le pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura. Loke tardó un poco en tranquilizarse, pero al final lo hizo.

—No, yo no amenazo a nadie; sólo hago promesas, Nana —respondió con ironía—. Te pediría que en lo sucesivo te dirijas a mi compañera con más respeto, pero no mereces hablar con ella de ningún modo.

Nana miró a sus compañeros del clan de los Crestas Plateadas.

—¿Vais a permitir que un mestizo se burle así de los nuestros? —preguntó.

—Jiemma… —intervino Natsu, en voz baja.

El resto de los miembros de la Liga se mantuvieron en silencio.

Lyon Vastia sacó un paquete de tabaco del bolsillo, encendió un cigarrillo con un mechero, dio una calada larga y se dirigió a Jiemma Nana con una sonrisa socarrona:

—El clan de los Crestas Plateadas conoce de sobra tus artimañas, Nana. Si yo fuera tú, me andaría con mucho cuidado.

—Tú no eres miembro de nuestro clan —bramó su contrincante—. Ninguno de vosotros lo es.

—No lo somos porque no queremos serlo —afirmó Gray—. Será mejor que lo recuerdes.

Gray había dicho la verdad. La práctica totalidad de los Cazadores había matado a más hombres lobo fuera de la ley de los que se exigían para ser miembro del clan de los Crestas Plateadas, pero habían preferido seguir por su cuenta.

—Ya es la hora —anunció Makarov, dando un paso hacia delante.

Makarov podía ser el mejor amigo de Robert Fullbuster, el padre de Gray, pero como jefe de la Liga de los AnLyonos estaba obligado a mantenerse al margen de la disputa que existía desde tiempos inmemoriales entre los hombres lobo de pura raza como Nana y los mestizos, como los Cazadores.

Hasta el propio Natsu, con el que Laxus no simpatizaba demasiado, tenía las manos atadas en ese sentido. Si se mostraba excesivamente favorable a los Cazadores, Jiemma Nana pediría que lo expulsaran de la Liga y los Cazadores perderían a un aliado muy valioso.

Laxus miró a los guardias que arrastraron a Elfman hasta el centro del claro. El joven se mantuvo inmóvil y en silencio, cabizbajo. Su cuerpo se había cubierto de sudor. Las venas de sus brazos se habían hinchado, al igual que los tendones de su cuello, y cada vez respiraba con más dificultad.

Si hubiera podido, habría intervenido en su defensa. Pero no podía.

—¿Sabes lo que le está pasando? —susurró a Mirajane.

Mirajane no dijo nada.

—¿Ni Bacchus ni Gray te han explicado lo que va a pasar?—insistió.

Ella asintió por fin.

—Sí, me lo han explicado… Pobre Elfman —añadió en un susurro—. Está muerto de miedo.

Laxus apartó la mirada de Elfman y la fijó en el frágil, pálido y delgado cuello de Mirajane. Se excitó tanto que pudo oír los latidos acelerados de su propio corazón. Y en ese preciso instante, cayó en la cuenta de un elemento crucial que se le había escapado hasta entonces. Mirajane Strauss no era una mujer normal y corriente. Mirajane Strauss tenía poderes, un talento que él no alcanzaba a entender y cuyo olvido había sido un grave error táctico por su parte. Una noche, Juvia le había comentado que su amiga podía adivinar el pensamiento de la gente si estaba suficientemente cerca de ellos. Y no sólo sus pensamientos, sino también sus emociones.

Lo último que le convenía era tenerla así, apretada contra su cuerpo, concediéndole la ocasión de hurgar en su mente. Tenía que soltarla de inmediato, apartarse de ella. Ya estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando Elfman Strauss echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó un grito de horror que rompió el silencio de la noche como un ruido salido directamente del infierno.

—Le duele… —dijo Mirajane.

Su voz sonó quebrada, con un fondo de impotencia. Al oírla, Laxus supo que Mirajane no estaba leyendo sus pensamientos, sino los de Elfman.

De algún modo, estaba compartiendo su dolor y su angustia.

—Se siente como si algo intentara surgir de su interior —continuó, completamente rígida—. Como si…

—Basta. Tienes que salir de su cabeza, Strauss —dijo él—. No quiero que sigas ahí. Sal de una vez…

Elfman cayó al suelo entre espasmos y volvió a gritar. Sus manos se transformaron en garras, su pecho aumentó de tamaño y su mandíbula cambió de forma para dar paso a unas fauces.

Mirajane se puso a temblar en los brazos de Laxus y derramó unas lágrimas en silencio.

Laxus sintió una angustia profunda. No soportaba verla llorar.

Al notar el contacto de su cabello contra la cara, no pudo contenerse. La combinación de su fragancia, de sus lágrimas y de la caricia de su pelo resultó tan devastadora que le dio la vuelta como para protegerla de la visión del fin del mundo. Ella bajó la cabeza y la apretó contra el pecho de Laxus, agradecida; pero se quedó muy quieta cuando, un momento después, sintió su erección.

Laxus gimió, desesperado, y dejó de mirarla para evitar más tentaciones. Por fortuna, Elfman Strauss ya había completado su transformación y pudo utilizarlo como excusa para distraer la atención de Mirajane.

—Ya ha terminado —susurró.

Mirajane soltó un suspiro débil y giró la cabeza hacia el claro. En cuanto vio a Elfman, se quedó sin aire.

Su hermano se había convertido en una bestia de pecho gigantesco que jadeaba por unas fauces de colmillos tan siniestros como largos. Sus ojos azules escudriñaron a los presentes hasta que encontraron lo que buscaba. Quiso avanzar hacia Mirajane, pero sus guardianes tiraron de las cadenas con fuerza y lo obligaron a permanecer en el sitio.

—La transformación se ha completado y el humano está vivo —anunció Makarov—. ¿Quién asumirá la responsabilidad de formar al iniciado?

—Ese honor será mío —contestó una voz profunda.

Era Orga Nana, que avanzó y se detuvo junto a Lyon. Los hombres lobo se quedaron asombrados ante el hecho de que fuera el hijo de Jiemma Nana, precisamente, quien asumiera esa labor.

—¿Orga? —preguntó su padre, frunciendo el ceño.

Orga se cruzó de brazos y dijo:

—Durante mucho tiempo, el clan de los Crestas Plateadas se ha beneficiado del valor y del sacrificio de los Cazadores, sin darles otra cosa que la posibilidad de unirse a una comunidad donde se los considera seres inferiores. Pues bien, las cosas van a cambiar. Es hora de que demos algo a cambio. Cuando su formación concluya, este chico se convertirá en un Cazador y tendrá un trabajo que merece nuestro respeto. Me aseguraré personalmente de ello.

—No lo harás —rugió su padre, enojado—. Ya es inadmisible que tu hermana y tú os hayáis atrevido a trabar amistad con los Cazadores, y no voy a permitir que manches el honor de nuestra familia mediante una alianza con esas aberraciones, con esos mestizos despreciables.

—No se lo puedes impedir —intervino Minerva Nana.

Minerva se detuvo junto a Orga para apoyarlo en su enfrentamiento con Jiemma, aunque era evidente, por el temblor de su voz y de sus manos, que estaba muy nerviosa. A Laxus no le extrañó nada; unos días antes, su propio padre la había manipulado para acabar con la vida de Aries.

Jiemma miró a Minerva con ira, pero su expresión se suavizó de repente y dijo, casi con indolencia:

—Tienes razón. No puedo impedir que Orga manche su honor de esa forma. Pero puedo disfrutar de su fracaso… El destino siempre hace justicia a su manera. Aunque han pasado muchos años desde que se celebró la última ceremonia de un novicio, las normas siguen siendo las mismas.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó Minerva.

—Cuando el humano concluya su transformación, tendrá que someterse a la aprobación de la Liga. Si no la consigue, y dudo mucho que lo consiga, Elfman Strauss será condenado a muerte y ejecutado.

—¡Maldito canalla! —exclamó Mirajane.

Mirajane intentó escapar otra vez de Laxus, pero él se lo impidió.

—¡Si le hacéis daño a mi hermano, me encargaré personalmente de que os maten uno a uno! —continuó, fuera de sí—. ¡Destruirán vuestra ciudad, vuestra forma de vida! Podéis estar seguros de ello… Y no voy a dejar que mi hermano se quede aquí. Haré lo que sea necesario para alejarlo de vosotros. Organizaré un ejército si es necesario y veremos si sois tan poderosos o si…

Laxus le tapó la boca con la mano, silenciando sus palabras, porque sabía que sólo lograría empeorar la situación.

Sin embargo, el daño ya estaba hecho. Jiemma Nana odiaba a los seres humanos de forma obsesiva y odiaba a los Cazadores por defender a los seres humanos. Mirajane le había ofrecido la excusa que necesitaba. Lo había desafiado en público y estaba decidido a hacérselo pagar.

—El humano es demasiado inestable para dejarlo libre —dijo Jiemma con una sonrisa de satisfacción—. Todos sabemos lo que se debe hacer. No podemos permitir que esa mujer interfiera en nuestros asuntos.

—No son vuestros asuntos, sino un asunto exclusivo de su familia —intervino Gray con firmeza—. Sabemos que tú eres quien dirige a los hombres lobo fuera de la ley, Nana, y puedes estar seguro de que tu socio y tú, sea quien sea, caeréis pronto y pagaréis por lo que habéis hecho.

—A pesar de las acusaciones insultantes que tú y los mestizos como tú arrojáis sobre mi persona, no tenéis ninguna prueba que demuestre mi culpabilidad; sólo tenéis conjeturas y rumores —le recordó Jiemma—. Además, eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que ha pasado aquí. Esa mujer supone una amenaza para todos nosotros. Exijo que se le…

—No hay necesidad de exigir nada —lo interrumpió Natsu—. La mejor forma de resolver el problema es asignarle un guardián para que la vigile.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Makarov antes de que Jiemma se pudiera oponer—. Pero ¿quién será el guardián? ¿Quién estará dispuesto a vigilarla y a asumir la responsabilidad de los actos que pueda cometer mientras su hermano completa la formación?

Laxus entrecerró los ojos y sintió una punzada en el pecho mientras se preparaba para pronunciar unas palabras que, como bien sabía, cambiarían su vida para siempre.

Aquello era una auténtica locura, una estupidez incluso. Y, sin embargo, no tenía otra elección. Debía hacerlo.

—Yo —respondió con la intensidad de un disparo de cañón.

Mirajane se puso tensa. Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia él.

—Hasta que esto termine —continuó—, la humana es mía.


	3. Chapter 3

«La humana es mía».

La declaración de Laxus resonó en la cabeza de Mirajane, y el aroma evocador de su respiración le acarició la oreja y la hizo temblar con algo más visceral, intenso y oscuro que el miedo. Se preguntó por qué había reaccionado de ese modo ante sus palabras y supo que reaccionaba así porque una necesidad incontenible y primitiva, urgente y dulce, se estaba extendiendo por sus venas y se empezaba a afincar en lo más profundo de su intimidad.

Era deseo. Y el origen del deseo se encontraba en el Cazador que la mantenía presa entre sus fuertes brazos, en los latidos resonantes y potentes de su corazón.

Pensó que no era posible, que no le podía estar pasando.

—Si prometes portarte bien —susurró él contra su cabello—, te quitaré la mano de la boca. ¿Me lo prometes, Strauss?

Ella asintió y se estremeció de placer cuando sus labios rozaron la palma dura, y tan masculina, de la mano de Laxus.

Entre los hombres lobo todavía se extendía un rumor de gruñidos bajos, de desaprobación; pero entre el sonido, Mirajane empezó a distinguir un ruido extraño, como una interferencia. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando liberarse de la confusión y de una sensación creciente de irrealidad. Los miembros de la Liga de los AnLyonos formaron un círculo cerrado y empezaron a debatir; ella podía distinguir el movimiento de sus bocas, pero no oía lo que decían.

En ese instante, un grupo de hombres lobo caminó hacia ellos. Laxus reaccionó con rapidez y puso a Mirajane a su espalda, para protegerla; después, se giró hacia Gray y dijo:

—Llévatela al callejón, Gray. Que el resto se quede aquí para ayudarme a afrontar la situación. Nos reuniremos en tu cabaña cuando todo haya terminado.

Mirajane se sintió tan aliviada que le faltó poco para soltar un suspiro. Además, ya no oía el ruido extraño de antes.

Juvia la tomó de la muñeca y se la llevó. Mirajane volvió la cabeza y vio que Orga Nanagear se dirigía hacia la criatura increíble, cubierta de un pelo blanco brillante, como de seda, que Elfman era ahora.

Cuando llegó a la altura de los guardias, Orga intercambió unas palabras con ellos y agarró las cadenas que apresaban al hermano de Mirajane. Jiemma se dio cuenta y se apartó del resto de los miembros de la Liga para ir a su encuentro, pero Mirajane no pudo ver nada más porque todo el mundo iba de un lado a otro y se interponía en su campo de visión.

Intentó localizar nuevamente a Laxus y sintió pánico al ver que había desaparecido entre la multitud. Tenía miedo de que le ocurriera algo malo por su culpa.

Un segundo después, oyó voces de hombre, llenas de ira, y supo que eran Laxus y Jiemma Nanagear, enfrentándose. Los dos estaban muy enfadados, pero ella se tranquilizó un poco al pensar que el Cazador vencería a Nanagear y que se reuniría con ellos en el callejón.

Mirajane nunca se había considerado una cobarde; sin embargo, el fracaso de su relación con Freed le había dejado una huella profunda y ya no confiaba en los hombres. Pero aun siendo grave, ese problema no era tan determinante como la desconfianza que sentía hacia su propio buen juicio y hacia su propio deseo. Por eso estaba tan preocupada por su reacción ante Laxus Dreyar. Era demasiado fuerte, demasiado intensa.

Volvió a buscarlo con la mirada. Gray adivinó sus intenciones, rió con suavidad y le advirtió:

—Ni lo intentes. Aunque huyeras de mí, no podrías recorrer ni tres metros antes de que Laxus te alcanzara y te arrojara al suelo.

Mirajane no pudo evitarlo. Imaginó que Laxus la derribaba y que se tumbaba sobre ella con aquel cuerpo largo, duro y musculoso.

La imagen le produjo otra sobrecarga emocional.

—No lo entiendo —susurró, lanzando una mirada hacia su mejor amiga—. ¿Qué ha pasado, Juvia? ¿Qué significa todo esto?

Juvia arqueó una ceja.

—Bueno, yo diría que te acabas de ganar un guardaespaldas.

Gray asintió con gesto de preocupación y Mirajane se preguntó por quién estaría preocupado. Tal vez por ella y por lo que Laxus le podía hacer. O quizá por Laxus y por el efecto que ella podía tener en su apacible vida.

Mirajane gimió, desconcertada con lo sucedido. Le parecía increíble que Laxus Dreyar se hubiera presentado voluntario para ser su guardaespaldas o, más bien, su perro guardián.

—Dime una cosa, Juvia… cuando ha dicho que soy suya, sólo se refería a que cuidará de mí, ¿verdad?

Gray carraspeó y las llevó al interior del bosque.

Laxus tardó una hora en aparecer en la acogedora cocina de los Fullbuster, donde Juvia se había dedicado a tranquilizar a su amiga a base de tilas. Cuando lo oyó entrar, Mirajane se sintió dividida entre el impulso de salir corriendo por la puerta trasera de la cabaña y el de correr al salón, abalanzarse sobre él y rogarle que la tomara entre sus brazos.

Pero no se movió.

Esperó, conteniendo la respiración, hasta que su cuerpo de hombros anchos llenó el umbral de la puerta de la cocina.

Al verla, Laxus clavó la mirada en sus ojos. Ella intentó apartar la vista, pero no pudo; fue como si pudiera inmovilizarla con la fuerza de su voluntad. Su boca estaba tensa y en sus puños cerrados se veían rasguños y magulladuras, al igual que en su mejilla izquierda. Tenía un desgarrón en la camisa y su cabello rubio parecía empapado de sudor.

Mirajane frunció el ceño y llegó a la única conclusión posible.

—¿Os habéis peleado?

Lyon pasó junto a su compañero y entró en la cocina.

—¿Bromeas? Ha sido tan fácil como un juego… ellos eran diez y nosotros dos. Yo no llamaría pelea a eso. Además, ninguno tenía el valor necesario para enfrentarse a nuestro querido Laxus.

El peliblanco se cruzó de brazos, se apoyó en la encimera y sonrió, pero Mirajane no supo si estaba bromeando o si decía la verdad.

—¿Elfman se encuentra bien? —preguntó, mirando a Laxus.

Juvia se dedicó a fregar los platos mientras Gray se terminaba el bocadillo que se había preparado poco antes. Laxus asintió en respuesta a la pregunta de Mirajane y se quedó donde estaba, sin hacer ademán de entrar, aunque se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.

—Orga ya se lo había llevado cuando nos marchamos —explicó—. Descuida, Strauss; cuidará bien de él. Tu hermano no sufrirá daño alguno durante el periodo de formación.

Mirajane intentó hacer caso omiso del efecto devastador que aquella voz de barítono, profunda pero también dulce y evocadora, le causaba. Naturalmente, no lo consiguió.

Bajó cabeza y miró la taza de tila. Se había puesto un jersey negro, de cachemir, para protegerse del frío exterior; pero ahora sentía un calor tan intenso como poco relacionado con el clima.

—¿Y qué pasará después? —se atrevió a preguntar—. ¿Qué pasará cuando termine el periodo de formación?

—En el peor de los casos, si no consigue la aprobación de la Liga, saldremos en su defensa —intervino Gray—. Pero yo no me preocuparía demasiado por esa posibilidad… Los Strauss sois duros como rocas. Lo hará bien.

—Gracias —murmuró, insegura.

Juvia soltó una carcajada y miró a Gray con humor.

—Sé que los cumplidos de mi marido pueden ser algo contundentes, pero te aseguro que tiene buena intención, Mira.

El Cazador se giró hacia Juvia y le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Venga, Juvia… sé que adoras mi lado contundente —bromeó.

—Pórtate bien… —le advirtió Juvia.

La amiga de Mirajane se ruborizó un poco, y sus ojos azules brillaron de excitación. Gray y Juvia se amaban de un modo tan absoluto que su amor llenaba la habitación e hizo que Mirajane se sintiera desagradablemente consciente de lo sola que estaba. Elfman, su hermano, era lo único que tenía. Y hasta eso se lo habían quitado.

—Elfman superará la prueba —insistió Laxus, rompiendo el silencio posterior—. Y yo estaré contigo hasta que todo esto acabe.

Lyon echó mano del tarro de las galletas, que siempre estaba en el mismo sitio, y declaró con ironía:

—Si no eres capaz de estar a la altura de las circunstancias, cuenta conmigo. Estaría encantado de encargarme de ella, compañero.

La expresión de Laxus no cambió en absoluto; pero Mirajane vio que la vena de la sien se le hinchaba y que lanzaba una mirada feroz, de pocos amigos, al sarcástico peliblanco.

—Ni hablar, Lyon.

Lyon rió y le guiñó un ojo a Mirajane. El irreverente Cazador disfrutaba chinchando a su compañero, pero Mirajane notó que en la irritación de Laxus había algo más profundo. No necesitaba echar mano de sus poderes para darse cuenta.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Lyon.

—¿Por qué? —repitió Laxus—. Porque estarías tan ocupado acostándote con ella que no tendrías tiempo de velar por su seguridad.

Lyon estalló en carcajadas y Mirajane soltó un suspiro de asombro. El irlandés era un hombre atractivo y gozaba del favor de muchas mujeres, pero Mirajane no se encontraba entre ellas y el comentario la ofendió.

—Voy a dar por sentado que te has dejado llevar por la irritación, Laxus —murmuró—, y que no pretendías insultarme.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro —bromeó Lyon.

Gray se levantó entonces para dejar su plato en la pila. Lyon intentó contener la risa, pero no pudo.

En ese momento, Mirajane cayó en la cuenta de que el peliblanco pensaba realmente que, de haber podido elegir, lo habría preferido a él como guardaespaldas. Y decidió sacarlo del error.

—Por encantador que seas, Vastia, mi acuerdo actual con Laxus me parece… perfectamente adecuado.

Lyon se frotó la mandíbula y sonrió.

—Vaya… nunca me habían rechazado de un modo tan sutil. Parece que la dama está contenta contigo, Laxus. Felicidades…

Laxus frunció el ceño un poco más y todos se quedaron en un silencio incómodo; el único sonido que se oía era el agua del grifo de la pila, porque Juvia seguía lavando.

Incapaz de soportar la tensión, Mirajane se levantó, alejó la silla y llevó la taza al fregadero.

—Ya termino yo, Juvia. Necesito mantenerme ocupada con algo.

Juvia dio un abrazo a su amiga y se sentó con su marido. Gray y ella se pusieron a hablar con Lyon sobre la boda de Loke y Aries, que se iba a celebrar esa misma semana en el callejón de los Cazadores.

Mirajane se empezó a tranquilizar con la conversación de los tres amigos, pero la tranquilidad sólo le duró unos minutos, hasta que Laxus se acercó a ella, se apoyó en la encimera y se cruzó de brazos. Automáticamente, se quedó sin aliento. Intentó disimular y comportarse con naturalidad, pero su seductora presencia se extendió por su cuerpo como el efecto de un buen vino.

De lado, vio que Laxus admiraba sus labios antes de mirarla a los ojos.

—Sé qué tienes miedo de mí —afirmó él.

Mirajane sacudió la cabeza y lo miró con interés, preguntándose de dónde se habría sacado esa idea.

—¿Miedo de ti? ¿Por qué voy a tener miedo de ti?

Él arqueó una ceja con incredulidad, como si hubiera formulado una pregunta de respuesta increíblemente obvia. Pero Mirajane no había mentido. No tenía miedo de él; al menos, desde un punto de vista físico. Su cautela tenía un origen mucho más íntimo; procedía de las imágenes sexuales que inundaban su mente en la oscuridad de la noche, cuando cerraba los ojos.

Deseaba a Laxus Dreyar y no dejaba de repetirse que no podía confiar en los hombres. Pero, por supuesto, no se lo podía explicar.

—Lo digo muy en serio, Laxus —declaró con voz suave y cierto fondo de vulnerabilidad—. No tengo miedo de ti.

Laxus la miró con intensidad durante unos instantes, como si no las tuviera todas consigo. Finalmente, suspiró y dijo:

—Esto no va a ser como lo de Bacchus y Alberona. No me voy a arriesgar. No te vigilaré desde fuera de tu casa.

Ella se estremeció, pero logró hablar con firmeza.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Por lo que Bacchus me ha contado, Alberona y él intentaron mantener las distancias contigo; pero yo te acompañaré todo el tiempo —respondió—. Necesito estar cerca de ti por si ocurre algo. Te guste o no, a partir de ahora me voy a convertir en tu sombra.

Mirajane lo miró con desconfianza.

—Pensaba que te habías prestado voluntario para impedir que causara problemas al clan de los Crestas Plateadas…

Laxus negó con la cabeza. Las puntas de su melena rubia acariciaron el algodón de su camisa negra, que apenas ocultaba sus fuertes músculos.

—Aquí hay más cosas en juego, Strauss; lo sabes de sobra. No voy a ser tu guardaespaldas por ellos, sino por ti.

—Deja de llamarme por mi apellido. Me llamo Mirajane.

El empeño de Laxus por llamarla Strauss le empezaba a resultar irritante. Era demasiado impersonal. Y estaba segura de que utilizaba su apellido precisamente por eso.

—Sé cómo te llamas —dijo él con ironía.

Mirajane arqueó una ceja.

—Pues cualquiera diría que no, porque nunca me llamas por ni nombre —contraatacó—. Veamos si lo he entendido… quieres mantenerme a salvo y asegurarte de que me porto bien.

—Sospecho que nadie conseguiría que te portes bien —se burló, sonriendo—. Sólo quiero cuidar de ti.

—Eso no es lo que se dijo en…

Los ojos verdes de Laxus destellaron.

—Olvida lo que se dijo en el claro —la interrumpió—. Los Cazadores no teníamos más remedio que asumir la responsabilidad de tu seguridad. Jiemma Nanagear no desaprovechará la ocasión de matarte… sabe que puede utilizarte contra nosotros, exactamente igual que con tu hermano. Pero el plan le salió mal y Elfman sigue con vida. Ahora irá a por ti o jugará al gato y al ratón contigo y con todos nosotros.

—¿Jugar al gato y al ratón? ¿Te refieres a que intentará aterrorizarme? —preguntó ella.

—Sí.

Mirajane alcanzó otro plato e intentó controlar el temblor de sus manos.

—Así que Nanagear es el cerebro de todo lo que ha pasado, ¿verdad? El jefe de Rufus Lohr, el que se ha dedicado a convencer a los hombres lobo para que se pasen al lado oscuro, el que los ha enseñado a transformarse en lobos a plena luz del día…

Mirajane era consciente de que las semanas anteriores habían sido muy difíciles para los Cazadores. Además de descubrir que un traidor se estaba dedicando a aumentar el número de hombres lobo descontrolados en la zona, también habían descubierto que les había enseñado a transformarse de día. Aquello los llevó inevitablemente a sospechar de un miembro de la Liga de los AnLyonos, porque eran los únicos que conocían el secreto de la transformación diurna.

En cuanto empezaron a sospechar de la Liga, Jiemma Nanagear se convirtió en el principal sospechoso. Nanagear y sus seguidores no habían ocultado nunca que odiaban con todas sus fuerzas a los seres humanos y a los propios Cazadores. Pero no empezaron a investigarlo a fondo hasta que Loke regresó a Shadow Peak y se integró en el clan de los Crestas Plateadas.

Gracias a Poryluska Grandine, la única mujer de la Liga, Loke había sabido que Jiemma también tenía un problema con sus colegas. Al parecer, no les había perdonado que le prohibieran que asesinara a su esposa cuando ésta lo abandonó y se marchó con un humano.

Además, también sabían que Nanagear era responsable del atentado contra la vida de Aries. Usando a su propia hija como arma, y con la ayuda de otro miembro de la Liga de los AnLyonos, cuya identidad desconocían, había practicado un antiguo ritual y había conseguido que Minerva se transformara en mujer lobo contra su voluntad. Completamente controlada por su padre, Minerva intentó asesinar a Aries. Y lo habría conseguido si Loke y Gray no hubieran llegado a tiempo.

Cuando Loke se enfrentó más tarde con Jiemma y lo acusó del intento de asesinato, uno de los seguidores de Nanagear, Jose Porla, quiso matar al Cazador y murió por su mano.

Para empeorar las cosas, Nanagear no era el único problema de los Cazadores. Mirajane sabía que Laxus y el resto de los Cazadores llevaban un mes investigando una serie de asesinatos terribles. Habían encontrado los cadáveres de cuatro mujeres; tres de ellos en el campo y uno en la ciudad. Nunca quedaba el menor rastro del olor normal de los hombres lobo; sólo encontraban el aroma ácido que dejaban los que habían aprendido a transformarse bajo la luz del sol.

Por otra parte, las cuatro víctimas habían sufrido la extracción de sus corazones, que sus atacantes se habían comido. Una de ellas había muerto a manos de Rufus Lohr, el hombre lobo fuera de la ley que había querido matar a Juvia y que finalmente murió en combate con Gray; pero los tres crímenes restantes seguían sin resolver, y los Cazadores estaban convencidos de que eran obra de Jiemma Nanagear, de algún cómplice suyo en la Liga o de alguno de sus seguidores.

—A Nanagear le faltó poco para confesar que fue él quien ordenó que mataran a Aries —declaró Laxus con su voz profunda—. Siempre nos ha odiado, pero ahora tiene un motivo para arriesgarse más. O se libra de los Cazadores, o tendrá que aceptar el hecho de que vamos a destruirlo y a destrozar sus planes.

Laxus se encogió de hombros y Mirajane se sintió completamente hechizada por el movimiento de sus músculos bajo la camisa. Cuando habló, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para disimular la excitación.

—¿Y qué va a pasar ahora?

—¿Quieres que te lleve a casa esta noche? Podemos quedarnos un par de días en Covington, para que recojas tus cosas y cierres la tienda, y volver después al callejón —dijo él.

Mirajane, que estaba fregando una taza, se detuvo en seco. Le había pedido a uno de sus empleados que se encargara de la tienda mientras estaba afuera, pero pensaba que sólo serían unos días.

—¿Cerrar la tienda?

Laxus adivinó el motivo de su preocupación.

—Quiero tenerte en el callejón, Strauss. En mi cabaña —afirmó con gravedad—. En Covington seríamos vulnerables, y las cosas del clan están demasiado revueltas; me preocupa.

Mirajane quiso discutir. Tenía una vida y un negocio. Pero sabía que las cosas no iban a ser como antes; Elfman no volvería a vivir ni a trabajar con ella. Por muy doloroso que le resultara, debía asumirlo de una vez.

—Está bien. Nos marcharemos esta noche —dijo con voz quebrada—. Recogeré lo que necesito de la casa, pasaré por la tienda y la cerraré… supongo que mis clientes lo entenderán.

—No es necesario que cierres la tienda. Romeo estará encantado de ocuparse de las cosas —intervino Juvia, que había estado escuchando su conversación.

Romeo era un empleado leal que había estado trabajando en Muse, la tienda de Mirajane, mientras terminaba sus estudios de publicidad. Acababa de volver a Covington.

—No sé… Romeo es maravilloso, sí, pero no me atrevería a pedirle que…

—Por supuesto que sí —insistió su amiga—. Sólo tienes que explicarle lo de los pagos a los proveedores, y eso no te llevará más de un día. Romeo se encargará de todo mientras tú estés fuera.

Mirajane asintió al fin.

—Entonces, ¿a qué hora nos marchamos?

Laxus no respondió. La estaba mirando de forma extraña.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó ella.

Laxus se apartó de la encimera, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y dijo:

—Nada, nada en absoluto. Pero… ¿puedes usarlos conmigo?

Mirajane parpadeó, confusa.

—¿Usar qué?

Él entrecerró los ojos.

—Tus trucos de bruja —respondió.

—¿Mis trucos de bruja?

Ella estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada, pero comprendió que Laxus hablaba en serio y añadió:

—Te aseguro que no soy una bruja, Laxus.

—Quiero saberlo, Strauss.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

Laxus dio un paso adelante, invadiendo su espacio. La luz de la luna, que entraba por la ventana de la cocina, jugueteó con su rostro y enfatizó sus ángulos. Él olisqueó el aire como si se empapara de su fragancia y Mirajane se fijó en las cicatrices que le cruzaban la cara desde el pómulo izquierdo hasta la base de la mandíbula por la parte derecha, pasando sobre la nariz.

—Pregúntamelo de una vez, Laxus. Pregúntame lo que necesites saber —dijo ella con voz suave—. Te prometo que seré sincera.

Los ojos de Laxus brillaron de un modo intenso y primitivo.

—Quiero saber si puedes adivinar mis pensamientos.


End file.
